


We Are Your Legacy

by Forces_06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, I stayed up until 4am for this lmao, In which I decided to write another fic surrounding a song completely on impulse, Ngl this kinda (well more like really) rushed, Song: First Burn (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: It is a well-known fact that those who have been brought back from the renaissance hate a certain tyrant.So what do you do about it? (Aside from creating a musical surrounded about how much of adickhe has been)Sing a song about howtheywere the ones are the reason he is remembered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	We Are Your Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly based on [this](https://much-brighter-ink.tumblr.com/post/635912954304479232) post I saw on Tumblr so me, being the impulsive fucker I am, decide to write something about it.

"Hello everyone."  
  
Comments whizz passed the little portion of the screen with a blazing speed that made the blonde pianist have a little bit of a hard time to catch up on.  
  
"Jesus, calm down you lot," she chuckles, "anyways, for this week at 'Six Sunday Sessions,' we will be doing something a little bit different than usual."  
  
She flips the phone's camera to rear-view that shows the Queens sitting down on the stage's risers (Aragon and Boleyn), laying down on the actual surface (Cleves), surfing about on their phone (Howard), or standing on one spot talking about something (Parr and Seymour).  
  
Joan clears her throat for a bit, which in turn catches all six women's attention, just like what she intended.  
  
"Guys, shall we get started?"  
  
All of them nodded and thus, shuffled on to their respective spots on the stage's risers. Anne moved a bit so Jane could sit beside her, while the last three wives just sat on the steps below them.  
  
"For today, we're just going to perform one song for this week," Catalina informed those in the live, "why? Well let's just say this one is dedicated to an asshole that we _know_ is rotting in hell right now."  
  
Adjusting the phone's angle so it could capture them, the MD plays the first few minor keys of a _very_ familiar song. Those who recognized the melody, immediately typed in their responses to the live.

Boleyn starts them off.

_"I saved every letter you wrote me"_

Seymour follows.

_ "From the moment I saw you  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine_ _" _

The third queen glances down in guilt, Anne wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders as Catalina picks up the next verse.

_"_ _Do you know what Maria said  
When I told her what you'd done?  
She said_ _:_

Gold and silver sang as one.

 _ **"** _ _ **You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun”** _

Parr tightens her grip on her knee as she glares at the sudden thought of a certain king.

_"Don't, take another step in my direction  
I can't be trusted around you  
Don't think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms_ _"_

Howard leans back on her seat, arms wrapped around her torso.

_"I'm burning the letters you wrote me  
You can stand over there if you want  
I don't know who you are  
I have so much to learn_ _"_

Cleves heaves a heavy sigh, memories of a man barging into her quarters unprecedented floods her mind.

_ "I’m rereading your letters and watching them burn" _

_"Burn," _Jane followed up softly.

 _"I’m watching them burn,"_ Boleyn narrows her eyes as she looks down.

 _"Burn,"_ Kit wraps her arms tighter.

Aragon clutches the pendant of her necklace to calm herself, also reminding to redirect her anger into the song and not onto the object.

_ "You published the letters she wrote to you  
You told the whole world  
How you brought this girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_ _"  
_

Jane brings her hands to lay on top of Anne's, a distant look still apparent in her features.

_ "Heaven forbid someone whispers"  
_

The second wife joins in at the next verses.

 **_ "He's part of some scheme"  
Your enemy whispers_**

**_"So you have to scream!"_** belted all Six.

Cleves and Parr looked at one another in understanding.

**_ "I know about whispers..."_**

_"_ _I see how you look at my sister,"_ Anne's voice came dangerously low for that.

**_ "Don't!" _ **

**_"_** _I'm not naive,"_ _How ironic,_ thought the fifth queen ruefully.

 ** _"I have seen women around you,"_** Cleves and Boleyn harmonized.

Joan would be lying if she said she didn't jolt at the sudden fierceness and power behind the next lines sung by them.

 **_ "Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms  
All your charms!"_**

**_"_** ** _I'm erasing myself from the narrative,"_** four out of six sang, with the first two wives not joining.

All blended their voices once again.

**_ "Let future historians wonder   
How all six reacted when you broke their hearts  
You have thrown it all away, stand back, watch it burn  
Watch it all burn" _ **

_"And when the time comes,"_ Anna looks on determined.

 _"Explain to the children,"_ Jane looks down once more.

 _"The pain and embarrassment,"_ Kit clutches her choker's charm.

 _"You put their mother through,"_ Catalina sings in finality.

 _"When will you learn?"_ Cathy runs a hand through her hair frustratingly.

 _"That they are your legacy?"_ Anne almost stood up, their children are part of the reason **he** is remembered.

 ** _"We are your legacy!_**  
 ** _If you thought you were mine"_**  
 ** _Don’t!"_** The Queens voiced out fiercely.

  
Heaving as the song is now finished, each grabbed their own water bottles. Continuing what they were doing in the first place.  
  
Jane stood up from her spot and stands beside her lady in waiting, whom of which was switching the camera to front view once again.  
  
"So, how was it?" Questioned the older blonde as she took a quick look at the comment section, silver eyes widening once she sees at how fast the comments were flooding. Though she can discern they were positive based from the one too many hearts flying about the screen.  
  
Joan looks at the third Queen's gobsmacked expression and let's out a chuckle once again. "I'm pretty sure they loved it- they even began to tag the Schuyler sisters when you guys were at the second chorus."  
  
"Oh my," Jane pulls her cardigan closer, suddenly feeling abash, "not that we appreciate it you guys, but damn, I don't think it's necessary to tag them in this little thing we have going on..."  
  
"Just accept the compliment Seymour," the pianist sent her queen an encouraging smile, " 'sides, not a lot of people can say they knew the Schuyler sisters as their friends personally y'know?"  
  
The only response she got was a rolling pair of eyes in good nature, as well as a bit of a small smile from that.  
  
"Hey Jane! Joan! You two packing up or are you just going to spend the night here?" Anna shouted at the two, bag slung over shoulder as she and the rest of the queens were waiting by the auditorium's doors.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're coming," the third wife screws her bottle shut and disappears for a bit backstage. A few seconds later she comes back with two bags: one slung over her shoulder, another in her hand.  
  
She hands the other bag to her lady in waiting as she shuts off the keyboard and double checks the music sheets.  
  
"Well guys," she looks back at the live still going on, "so that was it for this week of 'Six Sunday Sessions'. First Burn from Hamilton, though it is a shame it was cut from the show, it is a bit satisfying singing a roast about your _"_ _dearly beloved"_ husband, right Jane?"  
  
The aforementioned queen nods eagerly. "Yes, especially the part about how **_we_** are his true legacy, forget what he did to the country, he is mostly remembered for having us as the six wives."  
  
"True that."  
  
Comments once again flooded in with "yass queen" and "PREACH!!!" from Seymour's statement.  
  
"You know I think we should really go, the others are getting restless now," she looks at the queens whom has various looks of boredom.  
  
"Alright, alright, you go ahead, I'll catch up. I need to wrap this up quickly."  
  
Giving a simple nod, Jane steps down from the stage and goes to the others, most likely telling them to wait for the other blonde to wrap up.  
  
"So yeah, that wraps up this week. Anyways, next week we'll go back to the regular setup so stay tuned for that." She gives one last wave to the live, "have a nice Sunday everyone."  
  
Shutting off the stream, she hefts her bag and runs over to the rest of the queens, joining them outside before going about their separate ways for the rest of the day.


End file.
